sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Basil Poledouris
| birth_place = Kansas City, Missouri, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = Composer, conductor | instrument = Piano, orchestra, synthesizer | genre = Film score | years_active = 1970–2006 | website = http://www.basil-poledouris.com/ }} Basil Konstantine Poledouris ( ; August 21, 1945 – November 8, 2006) was a Greek-American composer, conductor, and orchestrator of film and television scores, best known for his long-running collaborations with directors John Milius and Paul Verhoeven. His best known works include music for films like Conan the Barbarian (1982), Red Dawn (1984), RoboCop (1987), The Hunt for Red October (1990), Free Willy (1993), and Starship Troopers (1997). Poledouris won the Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Music Composition for a Limited Series, Movie, or Special for his work on the four-part miniseries Lonesome Dove in 1989, and was a four-time recipient of the BMI Film Music Award. Life and career Born in Kansas City, Missouri, he credited two influences with guiding him towards music: the first was composer Miklós Rózsa; the second his own Greek Orthodox heritage. Poledouris was raised in the Church, and he used to sit in services enthralled by the choir's sound.Rhodes, S. Mark. "A Sprig of Basil: The Musical Mastery of Basil Poledouris ." Film Score Monthly, Volume 9, Number 4, 2004. At the age of seven, Poledouris began piano lessons, and after high school graduation, he enrolled at the University of Southern California to study both filmmaking and music. Several short films to which he contributed are still kept in the university's archives. At USC, Poledouris met movie directors John Milius and Randal Kleiser, with whom he would later collaborate as a music composer. He appeared as a background extra in several episodes of Star Trek: The Original Series. In 1985, Poledouris wrote the music for Paul Verhoeven's Flesh & Blood, establishing a durable collaboration. Poledouris became renowned for his powerfully epic style of orchestral composition and his intricate thematic designs. He scored the soundtrack for The Blue Lagoon (1980; dir: Kleiser); Conan the Barbarian (1982; dir: Milius); Conan the Destroyer (1984); Red Dawn (1984; dir: Milius), Iron Eagle (1986); RoboCop (1987; dir: Verhoeven); The Hunt for Red October (1990); Quigley Down Under (1990 Simon Wincer); Free Willy (1993) and its first sequel Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995); ''Starship Troopers'' (1997; dir: Verhoeven); and ''For Love of the Game'' (1999). Poledouris' studio, "Blowtorch Flats", was located in Venice, California, and was a professional mixing facility specializing in film and media production. Poledouris married his wife Bobbie in 1969; they had two daughters, Zoë and Alexis. His elder daughter, Zoë Poledouris, is an actress and film composer, who occasionally collaborated with her father in composing film soundtracks. In 1996, Poledouris, alongside James Horner, composed "The Tradition of the Games" for the Atlanta Olympics opening ceremony that accompanied the memorable dance tribute to the athletes and goddesses of victory of the ancient Greek Olympics using silhouette imagery. Poledouris spent the last four years of his life residing on Vashon Island, in Washington state. He died on November 8, 2006, in Los Angeles, California, aged 61, from cancer."Basil Poledouris 1945 – 2006." Basil Poledouris Message Board, 8 November 2006. Awards & nominations *'Winner' Best Score for Miniseries – Emmy Awards (Lonesome Dove) *'Nominee' Best Score – Saturn Awards (Conan the Barbarian) *'Winner' Special Recognition Music Award – BMI Film & TV Awards (Olympic Tribute for "The Tradition of the Games") *'Winner' Film Music Award – BMI Awards (Free Willy) *'Winner' Film Music Award – BMI Awards (The Hunt for Red October) *'Winner' TV Music Award – BMI Awards (Lonesome Dove) *'Winner' Film Music Award – BMI Awards (RoboCop) Filmography Films Television Other works * 1996 Atlanta Olympic Games (Opening Ceremony) * Conan Sword & Sorcery Spectacular (Universal Studios' live stage show) * American Journeys (A Circle-Vision 360° film at Disneyland and Magic Kingdom) * Flyers (IMAX) * Behold Hawaii (IMAX) References External links * * * Basil Poledouris interview at UnderScores : Musique de Film Category:Basil Poledouris Category:1945 births Category:2006 deaths Category:Musicians from Kansas City, Missouri Category:Greek Orthodox Christians from the United States Category:American people of Greek descent Category:20th-century classical composers Category:American male classical composers Category:American classical composers Category:American film score composers Category:Male film score composers Category:California State University, Long Beach alumni Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:Thornton School of Music alumni Category:Deaths from cancer in California Category:20th-century American musicians Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Christopher Lennertz Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Leonard Rosenman Category:Shirley Walker Category:Bernard Herrmann Category:Fiachra Trench Category:Zoë Poledouris Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Don L. Harper Category:Alexander Courage Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Don Davis (composer) Category:Cliff Eidelman Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Roger Suen Category:Sven Faulconer Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Jennifer Hammond Category:Mychael Danna Category:Elmer Bernstein Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Giorgio Moroder Category:Anthony Marinelli Category:Michael McCuistion Category:Lolita Ritmanis Category:Kristopher Carter Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Christopher Young Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Harold Faltermeyer Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Robert Folk Category:Stewart Copeland Category:J. Peter Robinson Category:Michael Tavera Category:Mark McKenzie Category:Barry Mann and Cynthia Weil Category:Lior Rosner Category:Christophe Beck Category:Jonathan Sheffer